memwfandomcom-20200214-history
Inferno the Blaze
Inferno the Blaze is the fourth mob to be introduced into Memw. He made his debut on the 25th of January 2012 in The Nether He is a yellow 2 meter tall blaze. He weighs 35kg and his best friend is Mac. He was notably never off duty while keeping peace in the nether. He commanded Zombie pigmen soldiers and Ghast choppers. He secretly hated the Nether and wanted to escape with Mac, but as long as the Zomp the Zombie pigman leader was alive, that would not happen. He is also friends with Endy, Skeletor and Zoe Concept and Creation Inferno was going to be the third member of Memw. He was made with a blaze's color scheme, but with the design of an enderman with no legs. Mwila was going to name him pyro, but once he remembered how many characters he made with that name in the past, he changed it to inferno. Additionally, blaze fireballs are more likely to explode on contact then set you on fire. I made his design so that he could fly through the smoke coming out his body. History Inferno's parents were killed when he was young. He gained the ability to shoot fire balls from his hands once he joined the FNA (Federal Nether Agents). One day, while searching through some files in the agency's file room, Inferno discovered that his boss, Zomp, was the killer of his parents. Devastated by this, he swore he'd kill Zomp and escape the hell known as The Nether. He tried several times, but each time his soldiers thought he was using a training protocol. One day, Inferno received word that two strangers had illegally entered the nether without passports. Zomp ordered him to kill them before the locals found out. When Inferno realized Mac was with them, he decided to just take them to court. While they were waiting in a prison cell, Inferno revealed his plan to escape the nether and kill Zomp. The plan succeeds and afterwards, Inferno joins the group. Personality Inferno tends to be very quiet but loyal and almost always on task. Despite being a monster of fire, he rarely gets frustrated because he seems to always find a way around problems. He can actually be quite pessimistic from time to time. Additionally, ever since he left the Nether, he's been a lot more happy and calm. He has a bad sense of humor at first (mainly because he had never heard of a joke) but soon he finally gets one. Powers and Abilities Flight Inferno, like all blazes, has the ability to fly anywhere he pleases, this helps with dodging attacks. Fire Inferno has the natural ability to shoot spheres of fire at his enemies. The weaker he is, the weaker his flames. Speed Due to his ability to fly at will, Inferno can move as speeds 2x faster than the average spider. This speed rivals, but is incomparable to, Endy and Zoe's speeds respectively. Agility With great speed, you need great reflexes and agility to dodge any obstacle. Luckily, Inferno possesses both skills.